Boy meets Boy, Huh?
by xXnekuXx
Summary: Sequel to Girl meets Girl, What? Ryoma and Sakuno still can't have their moments when a certain someone keeps interrupting them. This is a fic for White Day even if it isn't about White Day at all. RxR


**A/N: I completely forgot about White Day T.T Well, it was our exams today so I didn't bother to remember about it but I can't shake off the feeling to write something about it. Well, here's a sequel to Girl meets Girl, What! RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Boy meets Boy, Huh? <strong>

It was a nice sunny morning and under the cherry blossoms are our favorite couple. They were cuddling together without a care in the world when suddenly...

"Sakuno-sama!" The peace was ruined when a fanboy that has been chasing after Sakuno for like, months or years ago, came running towards them with his arms spread out.

Ryoma vein popped. If only Sakuno wasn't there, he would've killed the guy. It was annoying him to hell! What crazy person wouldn't get annoyed when your girlfriend has some stalker following her everywhere for like months or years when he already knows the girl has a boyfriend? And Sakuno, she's just too nice for her own good! Ryoma gritted his teeth as he thought of Sakuno enduring the sufferings she has to go through with the guy.

When the nameless guy was near them, he tripped. Ryoma smugly looked at the tripping guy but widened his eyes as he came flying towards them. No. To be more accurate, the guy was flying towards Sakuno. Ryoma did not want Sakuno catching some random guy flying out of nowhere. No siree. So he did the best thing to do in order for that not to happen.

He stood in front of Sakuno catching the guy.

To Sakuno, it was like watching two homosexual idiots glomping each other. But to Ryoma, it was for the sake of saving Sakuno from an unexpected hug with a stalker.

"Uhm, are you okay Akira-san?" Sakuno asked the stalker.

_'Ah, so his name was Akira.' _Ryoma boredly thought. He looked down on the person he was holding in his arms. It's about time to let him go. Ryoma proceeded to remove his arms from hugging the guy since it was just too awkward and inappropriate. If anyone would see them, it would cause a huge misunderstanding. But...

Akira noticed Ryoma trying to let go of him and he grabbed Ryoma's arm to stop him. Ryoma and Sakuno stared at Akira in shock. Akira then slowly lifted up his face and looked at Ryoma with puppy dog eyes. The type of eyes when you're in love at first sight or something.

Ryoma deadpanned and forcefully removed his arms away from Akira. He successfully did since he IS a tennis player making Akira kiss the ground.

Ryoma with a stoic face then grabbed Sakuno's hands and dragged her anywhere away from the just turned homosexual guy.

"Wait, Ryoma-sama! Don't leave me!" Akira called girlishly making Ryoma shiver and Sakuno sweatdrop.

~xoxoxoxo~

In the end, Ryoma dragged Sakuno to the drinking area and gagged. Sakuno worriedly looked at Ryoma and at the same time amused at the sudden revelation.

"It reminds me of Konjiki-san and Hitouji-san of Shitenhouji." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma stared at Sakuno with bored eyes, _'She's enjoying my suffering.' _

He then decided to punish Sakuno for actually liking yaoi and grabbed her, kissing her aggressively on the lips. Sakuno was shocked at first but kissed him back. It wasn't their first kiss mind you.

After moments of _chuuing_, they broke it up and tried to catch their breaths. Sakuno then said something that only made Ryoma gag again, "I just imagined you and Akira kissing." with a smile.

~xoxoxoxo~

The next day, Ryoma and Sakuno were walking home together when suddenly, Ryoma got glomped from behind. He shivered when he already knew who it was without even looking back. He was about to push Akira off of him but noooo, he just HAD to rub his cheek to his. What is he, some kind of kitty? Heck no, you don't even look close.

Ryoma with shadows hiding his eyes, he roughly pushed Akira off of him. Sakuno, being the nice girl she is, scolded Ryoma saying, "That wasn't right, Ryoma-kun! Apologize."

Ryoma looked away from Sakuno's angry stare and with a blush apologized to Akira. Damn, how come he just can't disobey Sakuno?

Akira blushed and said, "Waah, Ryoma-sama's so cute when embarrassed."

Ryoma vein popped and had this sudden urge to kill the guy again but stopped himself since he'll get another scolding from Sakuno. He might even get a punishment like no kisses for the day or being ignored by her which he can't take.

Akira then followed Ryoma and Sakuno wherever they go leaving the two without any privacy.

That lunch time, Sakuno stood outside the men's bathroom leaning on the wall beside the door waiting for Ryoma. Much to Ryoma's dismay, Akira followed him in.

Ryoma was then faced with a crisis. Akira was watching his every move. EVERY MOVE. How the heck could he take a piss peacefully with him WATCHING HIM CLOSELY. It's just so awkward and wrong. Even if he's a guy, he still has a thing for boys. Ryoma, with his quick thinking, then decided to pee inside a cubicle. In there, he can at least have some privacy.

While Ryoma gets busy, Akira peeked in from below the stall. Ryoma shuddered as he felt something or someone watching him. He looked behind then upwards and found nothing. But when he looked below, he saw Akira's creepy smiling face. Ryoma's eyes hid in the shadows, vein pops popped everywhere and he shivered showing how angry he was.

He then shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Outside, Sakuno flinched at the commotion Ryoma's causing. She slightly giggled imagining what was happening inside. She was so enjoying this. But she heard something that kind of made her pissed off.

_"Ryoma-sama's d**k is so huge!" _Akira said.

A door banged inside and Ryoma shouted, _"Shut up! Get out of my face, NOW! I don't ever want to see your fucking face ever again!" _

_"Don't be so mean, Ryoma-sama. We're both guys anyway." _

_"You are not! Now get out before I punch the living daylights out of you!" _

Sakuno twitched and opened the men's bathroom, shocking the people inside and outside. She then went in and dragged Ryoma out of the bathroom away from the gay person.

They reached the rooftop and found no Akira following them. The rooftop is empty as well. Ryoma questioningly looked at Sakuno. Sakuno faced Ryoma with shadows still covering her eyes.

"Are you mad?" Ryoma hesitatingly asked.

Sakuno then looked up at Ryoma with a smile and said, "Your zipper's unzipped."

Ryoma immediately looked down and zipped it up with a blush. He then stared back at Sakuno after.

"I'm not mad. I was just jealous." Sakuno confessed with a blush as she looked away to hide it. Ryoma felt touched as he learned that Sakuno does get jealous.

"I-I mean, I'm jealous that he saw your thing first before me." Sakuno blushed even redder as she said that. Ryoma stared, not comprehending what she just said. But then his brain started thinking and he actually understood what she just said.

"You want to see my d**k?" Ryoma blabbed.

"No!" Sakuno immediately answered.

Ryoma kind of felt sad with the quick rejection. Sakuno noticed this and tried to cheer him up saying, "I didn't mean it that way. I would love to see yours."

Ryoma looked up at Sakuno with an embarrassed face. He blushed as he unzipped his pants. Sakuno blushed and shouted, "I didn't mean now!" as she zipped back Ryoma's pants.

There was awkward silence as they just looked to their side not knowing what to talk about next. Just then, the door opened and Ryoma, who was just in front of the door got pushed towards Sakuno and Sakuno, being the clumsy girl as she is and because of Ryoma's heaviness, fell down on the floor with him. They were then put in a cliche position where people would misunderstood easily.

Akira came out of the door. He saw the scene and blushed saying, "I'm sorry for interrupting but have you seen Tomoka-sama?"

Not moving from their position, Sakuno asked, "Tomo-chan? Why?"

"When I was trying to catch up with you guys, I accidentally slipped and fell down the stairs. Tomoka-sama then came to save me and carried my bridal style." Akira explained as he blushed.

Ryoma and Sakuno, still in their position, stared at Akira with deadpanned expressions. They felt a wave of deja vu.

"Is Osakada that strong to be able to carry a guy?" Ryoma asked Sakuno. Sakuno nodded in response.

"Well, if you don't know then I'll continue looking. Sorry again for disturbing you in your sexy time!" Akira shouted as he ran away again.

_'Sexy time?' _Ryoma and Sakuno chorused in their heads.

"Ryoma-kun really likes this position huh?" Sakuno blushed as Ryoma still won't move on top of Sakuno in all fours.

"Yeah, I could see the future when we're in this position." Ryoma smirked, "If you know what I mean."

"Well, this position won't happen if you don't marry me first though."

"It will happen."

Ryoma lowered his head to kiss Sakuno but stopped as Sakuno spoke, "I wonder what would happen though if Mimi-chan and Akira-san met."

Ryoma deadpanned at Sakuno and said, "I can't imagine. It's like Horio and Osakada with a different disease."

Sakuno giggled and pulled herself up to kiss Ryoma on the lips.

**End**


End file.
